


All of Me

by DeathbyMisadventures



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Cisco Ramon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e04 Going Rogue, Fluff, Lap Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeup Sex, Multiple Sex Positions, Reconciliation, Reconciliation Sex, Top Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathbyMisadventures/pseuds/DeathbyMisadventures
Summary: After the rendezvous with Captain Cold (and the pledge to never make any more WMDs against Barry again) Cisco is stuck in a constant limbo of apologies to his boyfriend.





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Barrisco/FlashVibe fic! Please tell me what you thought!

Cisco laid beside Barry’s sleeping self as tears pricked in the corners of his eyes. The events that had passed today had tore at his stomach and his mind, but most importantly his heart. Barry had almost died and it would have been Cisco's fault. 

If he hadn't have busted out the vacuum, he'd be at Barry's funeral now, and he knew no one would forgive him. Not Dr. Wells, not Caitlyn, and most definitely not Joe. Guilt continued to tear at him as he stared at a sleeping Barry with half a mind to wake him up and question whether or not he had been forgiven.

The illuminated red letters on the alarm clock shifted to 2:00 a.m. At this rate he would have to tell Wells that he couldn't come in and just stay in bed. He shifted slightly, sniffling softly. 

More time passed, and now he was to the point of where he was contemplating insanity, his brain going over each conversation in his head that happened the previous day. 

“Barry...please you have to understand. It wasn't meant for you. How were we supposed to know that you wouldn't be hell-bent on destroying Central City?”

“I get it, Cisco. But what I don't get is how you couldn't have told me. I'm your boyfriend and I feel like you don't trust me.”

“Of course I trust you Barry...I'm sorry.”

“It's a little too late, Cisco.”

“Barry…”

“I don't feel like talking.”

As soon as Cisco realized he was crying, he began to sob harder. 

“Babe? What's the matter?” A groggy Barry mumbled, wrapping his lengthy arms around Cisco, blinking away the sleep. It took him a couple moments to realize that Cisco was crying. 

Cisco wiped his eyes and let Barry pull him in, his body shaking from the tears. 

Barry shifted himself up so he was sitting on the bed before he pulled Cisco in his lap. He rubbed his back and trailed his fingers along his spine to soothe him.

“Bad dream?” He whispered, kissing his ear gently. 

Cisco sniffled, shaking his head. Barry knew that Cisco was an insomniac and that he was a frequent nightmare-er. He didn't mind at all, and Cisco gave him a heads up when they first spent the night together and he eventually got used to it, not that he minded. 

Cisco held onto Barry tightly. He didn't want Barry to break up with him because he made a huge mistake that almost cost him his life. He couldn't stand to be without Barry. 

He knew he had loved him since before he met him, if that made sense. He had learned so much about him from Joe and Iris, he had knew they'd get along long before he got out of his coma. He felt like he knew him before he officially did. 

Barry had been stroking his hair, gently kissing his cheek and then going back to his ear. 

“Talk to me, Cisco, please.” He kissed his forehead and began to wipe his tears. “You know you can tell me anything.”

“I thought if I told you about the gun you'd break up with me. But it...it only made me mess up worse and you almost died because of me, Barry.” He held onto his shoulders and sniffled. Even though his nose was clogged he could still smell Barry's scent which made him a bit calmer. 

Barry took his cheek and looked him in his eyes, though Cisco’s were downcast. 

“Hey,” he cooed, “look at me,” he hummed. 

Cisco sniffled, blinking away a few stray tears.

“I understand why you did what you did. But that's okay. You saved my life, Cisco, and I couldn't be more grateful. I may have been mad for a brief period of time but I can't do this without you, we're a team. You, me, Caitlyn, Dr. Wells, we're a team. But most importantly it's you and me. You're the one who's been there for me, talking me through everything and helping and encouraging me. You've helped me so much and all of that? Versus one weapon? Cisco, I'm not mad. I understand now, and as long as no more weapons are made--without my knowledge and reasonable explanation--then everything will be okay. Okay?”

“No break-ups?” Cisco asked, needing further reassurance. 

“No break-ups”” Barry confirmed. 

Cisco sniffled and wiped his eyes. 

“Sorry I...cried all over your chest.”

Barry chuckled softly and pulled Cisco closer, gracing their lips together gingerly. 

Cisco’s fingers crept up to Barry’s shoulders, his thumbs rubbing over the smooth skin. There was something he loved so much about being on Barry’s lap, he couldn't describe it. It was warm and exciting, especially when Barry pulled him on his lap unexpectedly. 

His right hand traced down Cisco’s shoulder, then went to his chest, eventually finding its place to his hip and grasping it gently. He felt Cisco wrap his legs around his waist just to be closer to him, and he held him tighter. Their lips caressed together momentarily before Barry pulled back and kissed Cisco’s swollen eyelids.

“We all make mistakes, and I care about you too much. There's nothing that could make me stop that.” 

Cisco swallowed the long-lasting lump in his throat and kissed him again, exhaling through his nose to last longer. 

Cisco pulled away again and a smile graced his lips. He was ready to go to sleep now, as long as Barry was by his side. 

“I..maybe I can sleep now. Is it okay if you hold me?” Cisco asked sheepishly and Barry happily complied. He loved being Cisco’s big spoon. 

Barry nestled behind him and kissed his ear, wrapping his arm around his middle. 

 

It was about ten when Cisco was woken up by a pair of lips to his neck.

Cisco blinked the sleep away, looking up at the man on top of him. “Mm...good morning,” he whispered. 

Barry was between his legs, watching his boyfriend wake up. 

“Someone's happy to see me,” Cisco commented, a grin gracing his lips. “Did Dr. Wells call to ask where we are?”

“I told him you had strep and I was taking care of you,” he kissed his neck.

Cisco sniffled before pulling Barry into a heated kiss. Barry was like a horny puppy dog, and he loved morning sex as much as Cisco did. Cisco wrapped his legs around Barry's waist and His arms around his neck. He threaded his fingers into a vice-like grip in his hair. 

Barry was the first to moan, taking the reigns and gripping the bed on either side of Cisco's head. 

Cisco pulled away and gasped, his eyes pure pools of lust as they met Barry's. Barry's ice cold gaze stared into his soul, his eyes an open sea that was ready to suck up Cisco. He wanted to be sucked in. 

Barry had this way with his gaze that drove Cisco crazy, and he couldn't take it. He wanted--no, needed--to be devoured.

Cisco bit his swollen lip, red as ever, and gently tugged Barry’s chocolate locks. 

“I missed this,” Barry mumbled. He went to his neck and began to suckle his neck. 

Cisco began to sit up, and Barry got the hint. He assisted Cisco by lifting up his shirt, and Cisco stripped off Barry's sleep pants, gasping at the lack of underwear. 

Cisco didn't hesitate. He boldly wrapped his lips around the half-hard tip, circling his tongue beneath the crown. 

Barry let out an exhilarated gasp, the only response he could manifest. 

Cisco lifted his hand and began to pump Barry’s shaft as he sucked the head, digging his tongue in the slit. He began to bob his head and squeezed his thigh with his free hand. He slipped it down and began to fondle his balls as he pumped and sucked, knowing it drove Barry crazy. 

And he was right. His handsome speedster was heaving with wanton moans, his head fallen back in pleasure. He struggled to resist the urge to thrust into Cisco's mouth. 

He picked up the pace with his hand movements, jerking back and forth at a more frequent pace. He was glad he had gotten Barry fully hard, and he was lavishly sucking him and working him raw. 

Barry let out a choked: “Cisco..” Which he knew meant to stop, that he was too close to being teased. 

Barry pulled off his boyfriend's boxers, which did a terrible job at hiding his arousal. 

“Sucking me got you that hard, baby?” He licked his lips before taking Cisco's manhood in his hand. 

He slowly moved his hand up and down, twisting his wrist and running his thumb over the head to collect the leaking fluid before pumping him more. 

Barry leaned close to him as he stroked him, his teeth grazing Cisco’s earlobe. 

“I want to be inside you, baby…” He purred and Cisco’s stomach flooded sensually. 

Barry wasn't a dirty talker (usually it was Cisco spouting profanities in Spanish) but when he was upfront about what he wanted, it flipped all the right switches. 

“I want you in me, please…” He replied, pulling Barry into another much-needed kiss. It was more intense, due to the lack of clothes. 

Cisco loved intimacy, even though he had moments of momentary timidness. The best part about being with Barry was that he got shy too, and they could both help each other. But when Barry got his sparks of confidence, it made Cisco more certain that he was doing fine and reacting properly (even though that had never been a problem with Barry). 

Cisco caressed Barry’s chest and then pulled him closer by his hips, pulling him fully on top of him. 

“Barry,” Cisco moaned into the kiss, pleasure pooling from between his legs. “Just kiss me...hard...I don't want to finish without you…” 

Barry pulled his hand off and cupped his cheeks, sucking on his bottom lip. He ran his tongue over it, Cisco opened his mouth invitingly. 

Cisco felt a swift emptiness and a gush of air creep between his legs, as well as an absence of Barry's lips. 

Barry went back to kissing his neck before circling Cisco’s hole with a slippery finger.

Cisco exhaled a hearty chuckle. “You're not slick, I felt your wind.” 

Barry rolled his eyes. “You know you love it.” 

“Damn right.”

If Cisco had to admit the best part of bottoming, it would be the first stretch after a long while. The first initial penetration, that heat in the pit of his stomach doing a tango with the burn of several digits sliding in and out of him. The prick of pleasure when Barry brushes against that spot and then the pressure of ecstasy when Barry uses his fingers as a vibrator against his prostate, almost sending him over the edge right then and there. 

Then he stops and pulls out, leaving Cisco like a deflated balloon. Barry smiled softly and looked at him lustily, licking his lips.

“You look like you're going to eat me…” Cisco chuckled, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead, chest, and arms. Barry hadn't even started yet and he was already panting from excitement. 

He gazed at Cisco’s thick member and pulsing hole, biting his lip. 

“Condom or no condom tonight?” Barry asked. 

Cisco shook his head. “I want you to..inside me. I missed this...you. I want to feel it. I missed you, Barry…” 

Barry pulled him closer and fully laid him down, spreading his legs. 

Cisco gasped visibly, watching Barry pop the cap of the lube and pour it on his member, slicking it up.

Cisco leaned up and captured his boyfriend's lips delicately, stroking the back of his head. He felt closest to Barry during two times of their relationship. Once was when they bond over the Flash and make out in the lab room, and the other is during sex. 

“Ready baby?”

“Born ready.”

Barry pressed the tip against Cisco as their lips joined, finding himself being pulled closer into the kiss. 

He readjusted so one hand was by Cisco’s head, a bit more pressing inside him. Cisco gasped into the kiss, his eyes lidding.

The familiar sting set in but Cisco ignored it, too distracted by Barry's kisses on his neck. 

“You know...I really like a lot of things about you, Cisco…”

“T-this now?” He bit his lip as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. Barry's cock was so thick, filled him just right. 

Barry swallowed, watching Cisco with his sweet, ocean eyes. 

“Your cute cheeks...and your long hair...how excited you are about me being the Flash…”

Barry slid deeper inside, and all Cisco could respond with was a low groan. 

“I love it when you like my exicitablility…” 

Barry pulled out a little more before pressing back inside Cisco, bottoming out completely. 

Cisco's mouth fell open, a haughty groan falling from his lips. 

“Oh my god...Barry…” Cisco wrapped his legs around Barry and pulled him into a heated kiss. 

“Right there...oh my god…” Barry thrusted into him slowly, a throaty groan escaping from his parted lips. 

Cisco looked incredibly fucking beautiful, around Barry. So warm, so inviting and so tight. He peppered kisses along his chest, suckling and nibbling his perky buds. 

“You're so beautiful like this, Cisco…” He whispered gentle compliments into his ear as they made love, slowly thrusting inside him and caressing his body. 

Cisco was spread out, a panting mess. His head was thrown back, fingers curled into Barry's hair and another on the pillow, clawing it. 

Barry increased his speed in increments, momentarily pulling out and turning Cisco on his side, holding his legs spread open and slipping back inside him. 

Cisco cried out, his hole tightening. “HolyfuckingshitBarry!” Cisco buried his head in the pillow, biting it. 

“You're so tight, do you like that baby?” Cisco nodded furiously, crying out in pleasure. Barry may not have been a dirty talker, but he was most definitely a position experimenter. Not that Cisco was complaining, he had gotten some really good orgasms from being bent a certain way. 

Barry thrusted harder into him, having a more steady and precise pace. 

Cisco was a babbling mess, gasping and moaning Barry's name. It had been about three weeks since Barry and Cisco had been intimate, and it felt almost too good. 

Barry pulled another fast one on him, staying inside Cisco this time. He lifted him onto his lap, Cisco fully seated on his member. 

Barry gripped his hips and Cisco lifted his hips to meet Barry's upward pushes, gasping and moaning.   
Barry's head was on Cisco's neck, kissing and sucking marks onto the crook of it. 

“G..gonna be the death of me…” Cisco panted, bouncing on the shaft inside him. 

Within a few more pumps, Cisco felt that overwhelming heat beginning to surface. He wasn't sure if it was metahuman powers or that fact that they had sex so frequently, but Barry was able to find his spot and hit it just right. Cisco grabbed his shoulders nearly hard enough to leave bruises, moaning in pleasure. 

“Oh fuck...fuck...oh god..Barry...I'm gonna cum..!” Cisco gasped as Barry’s member vibrated inside him, as well as his entire body, which meant he was about to come too. 

Cisco rocked back and forth, his orgasm hitting him like a freight train. 

“Holy shit shit...Barry…”

“Fuck, Cisco...I..oh my god I love you!” He gripped his hips and climaxed inside him, throwing his head back. 

Cisco fell back onto the bed, a wave of sleep washing over him. 

Barry fell on top of him and slid his flaccid penis out of him.

Barry just stared at him lovingly. 

“Mm.. Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Because you're pretty.”

“Take a picture, it'll last longer..” 

Barry sped to clean them up, resting next to him and kissing his cheek. 

“I love you too,” Cisco mumbled as he laid on Barry's chest. 

“I'm really glad.” 

They shared a kiss and went back to sleep.


End file.
